The Minus Tiers
The Minus Tiers are different Pokemon tiers. There's Ubers-, OU-, UU-, RU-, NU-, PU-, and LC-. The idea behind them is for each one, only the Pokemon that are B+ and below on their original viability rankings are allowed. However, if a Pokemon has a form that involves an item that's B+ or lower, but has a base form that's A- or higher, then that Pokemon is still banned from it, despite having a form that's B+ or lower. Only applies to Pokemon who sacrifice an item to change their form are affected by this. Ubers- Banned Uber * Arceus (All Forms) * Darkrai * Deoxys-Attack * Deoxys-Speed * Gengar-Mega * Giratina-Origin * Groudon-Primal * Ho-Oh * Kyogre-Primal * Lugia * Mewtwo * Mewtwo-Mega-X * Mewtwo-Mega-Y * Rayquaza * Salamence-Mega * Xerneas * Yveltal Banned OU/Below *Diancie-Mega *Klefki *Latios *Latios-Mega *Sableye-Mega Allowed Uber *Aegislash *Blaziken *Blaziken-Mega *Deoxys *Deoxys-Defense *Dialga *Genesect *Giratina *Greninja *Groudon *Hoopa-Unbound *Kangaskhan-Mega *Kyogre *Kyurem-White *Landorus *Lucario-Mega *Mawile-Mega *Palkia *Reshiram *Shaymin-Sky *Zekrom OU- Banned OU *Azumarill *Bisharp *Charizard-Mega-X *Charizard-Mega-Y *Excadrill *Ferrothorn *Garchomp *''Garchomp-Mega'' *Gardevoir-Mega *Gliscor *Heatran *Jirachi *Keldeo *Landorus-Therian *Latias-Mega *Latios *''Latios-Mega'' *Lopunny-Mega *Manaphy *Medicham-Mega *Metagross-Mega *Pinsir-Mega *Rotom-Wash *Sableye-Mega *Scizor-Mega *Serperior *Skarmory *Slowbro *Slowbro-Mega *Talonflame *Thundurus *Tornadus-Therian *Tyranitar *''Tyranitar-Mega'' *Venusaur-Mega *Volcanion *Weavile Banned BL *Alakazam-Mega *Gyarados-Mega *Heracross-Mega *Terrakion Banned UU/Below N/A Allowed BL *Diggersby *Gallade-Mega *Hawlucha *Pidgeot-Mega *Scolipede *Staraptor *Thundurus-Therian *Togekiss *Victini *Volcarona *Zygarde Allowed OU *Amoonguss *Breloom *Chansey *Dragonite *Gengar *Hippowdon *Klefki *Kyurem-Black *Latias *Magnezone *Manectric-Mega *Mew *Quagsire *Raikou *Scizor *Starmie *Zapdos UU- Banned UU *Aerodactyl-Mega *Alakazam *Azelf *Beedrill-Mega *Blastoise-Mega *Celebi *Cobalion *Crawdaunt *Cresselia *Empoleon *Entei *Feraligatr *Florges *Gyarados *Heracross *Hydreigon *Infernape *Krookodile *Mamoswine *Nidoqueen *Reuniclus *Sableye *Salamence *Sceptile-Mega *Sharpedo-Mega *Snorlax *Suicune *Sylveon *Swampert *Swampert-Mega *Toxicroak *Whimsicott Banned BL2 *N/A Banned RU/Below *N/A Allowed BL2 *All Allowed UU *Absol-Mega *Aggron-Mega *Ampharos-Mega *Arcanine *Blissey *Chandelure *Chesnaught *Cloyster *Conkeldurr *Crobat *Darmanitan *Donphan *Doublade *Espeon *Forretress *Galvantula *Gardevoir *Gligar *Goodra *Haxorus *Heliolisk *Lucario *Machamp *Mandibuzz *Metagross *Mienshao *Milotic *Nidoking *Porygon2 *Porygon-Z *Roserade *Rotom-Heat *Shaymin *Slowking *Slurpuff *Tentacruel *Umbreon *Vaporeon RU- Banned RU: *Alomomola *Blastoise *Camerupt-Mega *Delphox *Diancie *Drapion *Emboar *Fletchinder *Flygon *Glalie-Mega *Hitmonlee *Hoopa *Houndoom *Jellicent *Medicham *Meloetta *Rhyperior *Seismitoad *Sigilyph *Slowking *Sneasel *Spiritomb *Steelix-Mega *Tangrowth *Tyrantrum *Venusaur *Virizion Banned BL3 N/A Banned NU/Below *Abomasnow Allowed BL3 *Sawk *Sceptile Allowed RU *Absol *Accelgor *Aerodactyl *Ambipom *Aromatisse *Cinccino *Clawitzer *Cofgrigus *Banette-Mega *Braviary *Bronzong *Dugtrio *Druddigon *Eelektross *Escavalier *Exploud *Gallade *Golbat *Granbull *Gurdurr *Hitmontop *Jolteon *Magneton *Qwilfish *Rotom-Mow *Registeel *Scrafty *Togetic *Trevenant *Typhlosion *Uxie NU- Banned NU: *Abomasnow *Archeops *Audino-Mega *Aurorus *Barbaracle *Charizard *Combusken *Garbodor *Hariyama *Hitmonchan *Jynx *Kabutops *Kangaskhan *Lanturn *Lilligant *Ludicolo *Magmortar *Malamar *Mesprit *Mismagius *Musharna *Omastar *Pyroar *Rhydon *Rotom *Samurott *Scyther *Shiftry *Skuntank *Steelix *Swellow *Tauros *Vivillon *Weezing *Xatu Banned BL4 *N/A Banned PU/Below *Floatzel Allowed BL4 *All Allowed NU *Cacturne *Claydol *Electivire *Ferroseed *Golurk *Klinklang *Manectric *Mantine *Miltank *Muk *Pelipper *Piloswine *Pinsir *Poliwrath *Primeape *Quagsire *Regirock *Rotom-Fan *Sandslash *Torterra *Vileplume *Zangoose PU- Added Banlist: *Arbok *Articuno *Audino *Bouffalant *Chatot *Crustle *Cryogonal *Dodrio *Duskinoir *Electrode *Floatzel *Fraxure *Golem *Gourgeist-XL *Grumpig *Jumpluff *Kadabra *Leafeon *Machoke *Metang *Monferno *Mr. Mime *Pawniard *Politoed *Probopass *Raichu *Regice *Relicanth *Roselia *Rotom-Frost *Simipour *Simisage *Stoutland *Stunfisk *Tangela *Ursaring *Vullaby *Zebstrika LC- *Abra *Archen *Carvanha *Chinchou *Corphish *Diglett *Drifloon *Drilbur *Ferroseed *Fletchling *Foongus *Gastly *Gothita *Magnemite *Mienfoo *Omanyte *Pawniard *Ponyta *Porygon *Shellder *Skrelp *Snivy *Snubbull *Spritzee *Staryu *Timburr *Vullaby *Vulpix